APH Shortfics
by Miyiku
Summary: Una serie de fics cortos con diferentes temáticas hechas por un reto que me impuse. Varias parejas, diferentes situaciones. AusSui, TurGre, CanUcr.
1. AustriaSuiza

Serie de oneshoots de diferentes parejas y temáticas de Hetalia, basados en un reto que me impuse para escribir acerca de lo que me pidieran :)

1er Request: Austria/Suiza. Una escena corta entre estos dos países después del rompimiento de Roderich con Elizabeta. Solicitado por Kutzí. Ligeramente romántico, leve boylove._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Después del silencio, lo que más se acerca a expresar lo inexpresable es la música.<strong>_

**-Aldous Huxley.**

* * *

><p>Vash podría escuchar las suaves notas inundando la estancia aún desde antes de entrar en la casa del austriaco. Conociéndole, estaba experimentando un sentimiento muy fuerte, ya que la música fluía como el más bello poema pero no podía identificar su el sonido irradiaba odio, tristeza, júbilo o desesperación.<p>

Ese era el problema con el piano de Roderich. Uno podía dejarse llevar fácilmente por la belleza de la interpretación sin saber exactamente qué era lo que llevaba a su ejecutor a imprimir semejante sentimentalismo.

Sin embargo Suiza, habiendo conocido a Austria por tiempo suficiente, y sobre todo, prestando silenciosa atención a cada uno de sus movimientos, podía interpretar los sentimientos de Roderich al verle interpretar alguna pieza en piano. Alemania se engañaba pensando que Chopin era la mejor forma del austriaco de expresar su parecer, pero esa era solo una de tantas facetas. Y cuando llegó a la estancia y observó al músico concentrado en las teclas del piano, el usualmente rudo y explosivo helvético percibió esos pequeños detalles que los demás pasaban por alto. El cabello de Roderich estaba ligeramente desaliñado. Algunas partituras estaban esparcidas en el suelo y el cuerpo del pianista se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante. Vash conocía demasiado bien la canción, tanto como para saber que las notas iban demasiado lento y la cadencia del compás hacía que sonara más trágico de lo que debía.

_-Te dejó, ¿no es cierto?-_ la voz del suizo atravesó las notas como una daga, haciendo que de inmediato Roderich dejara de tocar.

_-No es de tu incumbencia…-_ respondió con seriedad el aludido, retomando la melodía donde la había interrumpido, pero comenzando a cometer algunos errores.

Las pesadas botas militares de Vash hacían que sus pasos resonaran por la estancia, marcando ligeramente el compás de la melodía, hasta que llegando junto al piano, puso rudamente su mano sobre las teclas haciendo un espantoso sonido discordante, llamando la atención de Roderich quien mostraba en su rostro las huellas inequívocas del llanto.

_-¡Maldito indecente! ¿Cómo te atreves a profanar el delicado sonido del piano con esas manos de brutal asesino?-_ Roderich miró indignado a Vash, quien ni siquiera cambió su fría expresión y se sentó a un lado de él, tocando al azar algunas teclas del instrumento.

_-Odias a Liszt… y odias ese estúpido Liebestraum… También odias la forma en la que suele coquetear con Prusia y detestas cómo abraza a Polonia…-_ Roderich le miró con furia reflejada en sus ojos amatista, pero las palabras de Vash eran verídicas y no tenía con qué rebatirlas. Simplemente agachó la mirada y con la mano izquierda tocó otro fragmento de la pieza.

_-Aún así… no soporto que hables mal de Elizabeta…_

_-Y yo no soporto verte así…-_ admitió el suizo, mirando fijamente las teclas del piano. Roderich le miró con algo de sorpresa, no era común que Vash hablara de esas cosas y menos con él; pero debía ser algo sumamente importante si el suizo decidía expresarlo.

Un denso e incómodo silencio llenó la estancia mientras ambas naciones permanecían sentadas una al lado de la otra en el pequeño banquillo del piano. Era curioso cómo a pesar de llevar una relación tan larga, Austria y Suiza no expresaban gran afecto el uno por el otro debido a su carácter tan contrastante. Sin embargo, notó Austria; Vash parecía estar a su lado en todo momento, para bien y para mal. La efusividad y el cariño no era algo que se le diera bien al rubio, pero tenía su forma muy sutil y característica de demostrar su forma de pensar y sentir.

Lentamente, Vash levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a tocar algunas teclas del piano. Al principio Roderich pensó que solo golpeteaba las teclas al azar, pero poco a poco fue reconociendo la tonada e instintivamente comenzó a acompañarle con su mano izquierda.

_-¿Schubert?-_ preguntó divertido el austriaco, acompañando las notas graves de la suave melodía. _–No creí que te agradaran los temperamentales románticos…-_ más que la elección musical, lo que realmente sorprendía al moreno era la calidad y destreza con la que Vash tocaba el piano. Aunque el ritmo que llevaba era reflejo de su fuerte espíritu militar, imprimía cierto ímpetu a la pieza que a Roderich le costaba seguir.

_-¿Acaso creías que sólo cantaba yodel?-_ preguntó Suiza frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mirar el piano. Una fuerte carcajada resonó en la habitación y Vash volteó hacia su compañero, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. _–Señorito engreído…_

_-Pistolero gruñón…-_ respondió el austriaco aún riendo, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del suizo sin dejar de acompañarle en el piano.

La Serenade de Schubert llenó con su mágica aura el lugar, alternando la gracia del austriaco y la disciplina del suizo en una rara pero próspera amalgama de sonidos y sentimientos que reemplazaban cualquier palabra o gesto que pudiese surgir entre los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Las posesiones materiales son sólo una ilusión. Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes relacionados pertenecen a su respectivo autor. Yo los utilizo para escribir fics sin intención de sacar lucro.


	2. TurquíaGrecia

2do Request: Turquía/Grecia. Universo Alterno basado en los terremotos que asolaron ambos países en 1999. Solicitado por Brownie. Amistad sin indicios obvios de romance, nombres humanos.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Cuando un amigo está en apuros, no lo molestes preguntándole si hay algo que puedas hacer por él. Piensa en algo apropiado y házlo."<strong>_

**–Edward W. Howe.**

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba de nuevo… Ese estruendo ensordecedor seguido por el agudo dolor en los oídos, cabeza y en su pierna. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado así? No tenía idea. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo llegó ahí. Estaba tomando su taza de café habitual mientras escuchaba la radio. Su gato se había comportado extraño desde que despertó pero no le puso atención, pensando que estaría en celo o simplemente habría algún ratón u otro bicho en la casa que hacía que se pusiera nervioso. Lo ignoró, pero unos momentos después un súbito mareo lo asaltó. Oh… cierto… Ahora recordaba. Sintió una terrible nausea pero antes de que pudiese ponerse de pie para ir al sanitario, todo se estremeció. Libros y utensilios cayeron de sus anaqueles y el gato corría nervioso por las habitaciones…<p>

Abrió los ojos… ¿O ya los tenía abiertos? Ni idea… todo se veía igual de oscuro. Aún estaba ese molesto hormigueo en su pierna y a lo lejos el sonido de varias sirenas. ¿Había pasado algo? Ah… si… El terremoto… ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde entonces? Era un martes… Entraba a trabajar a las 5 de la mañana y por eso estaba despierto a esa hora… ¿Seguía siendo martes? O jueves quizá… Por inercia trató de levantar su mano para ver su reloj, pero solo le provocó un dolor enorme en el cuello y que una nubecilla de polvo saliera volando de entre las rocas que le cubrían, haciéndole toser. Su garganta le quemaba por la sequedad y los ojos le ardían horrores. Mataría por un vaso con agua. Mejor un par, así tomaría uno y usaría el otro para lavarse la cara. O quizá se tomaría ambos vasos, ¿quién sabe…?

_-¿Hola…?_

¿Era una voz? ¿Una voz humana? Más valía… Si no, estaba completamente confirmado que había perdido la razón. Aunque era curioso, después de tanto tiempo escuchar una voz… Era un joven, con un acento extraño… Genial, ahora sería rescatado por un equipo de bomberos o algo así extranjero y saldría en las noticias… Vaya vergüenza… Aunque si lograba con eso su vaso con agua, igual podía posar desnudo para la prensa internacional.

_-¿Hay alguien…?_

Ahí estaba, de nuevo la voz. Sonaba aún muy lejana y opacada por los ecos de los escombros y las sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas a lo lejos, pero era una voz sana.

_-S-si…-_ dijo con voz rasposa, sintiendo sus cuerdas vocales moverse por primera vez en tanto tiempo, haciendo una especie de eco oxidado, tal y como sonaría un viejo disco de acetato en estos tiempos. Escuchó algunas rocas moverse y curiosamente recordó a su gato arañando la pared. ¿Aún estaría vivo ese bicho? Esperaba que si… Era un animal inteligente, quizá había huido del departamento por la ventana de la habitación cuando todo comenzó a derrumbarse. De pronto las rocas comenzaron a deslizarse y algo de polvo y arena cayó en su rostro mientras algunas rocas a su alrededor se desmoronaron. _–¡Hey…! ¡Tu…! ¡Basta, el techo se caerá!-_ por un momento cayó presa de la desesperación y trato desesperadamente de salir de ahí hasta que una punzada de dolor proveniente de su pierna le hizo gritar.

_-¿Dónde estás? Tengo que quitar algunas rocas y una puerta de madera… Lamento haberte lastimado… ¿Hay algo más que pueda caer sobre ti?-_

Vaya genio… Tenía un edificio de 7 pisos derrumbado sobre él… _-No, estoy bien…-_ mentira, pero ¿qué más daba? Solo esperaba a que ese chico le sacara lo más pronto posible de ahí. Había mencionado la puerta de madera, ¿no? No estaba muy lejos del desayunador entonces… _-Hey chico… ¿Viene un equipo de rescate?_

_-…_

Silencio. Y más rocas moviéndose. Y junto con ese movimiento, más polvo cayendo en su frente y provocando que estornudara. Ah, y una pequeña roca que cayó en su pómulo.

_-¿Pretendes matarme o salvarme?-_ gruñó indignado levantando con cuidado el brazo para poder sacudirse la frente.

_-Lo siento…-_ respondió la voz acentuada al otro lado de las rocas. Vaya que era bizarro conversar con alguien así, casi se sentía como hablarle al radio o la televisión; sin embargo, ésta voz le contestaba con ese extraño tono pausado y tranquilo que casi le había hecho olvidar el ruido lejano de las ambulancias. _-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Hay alguien más ahí contigo?_

_-Sadiq… Vivo sólo con mi gato, creo que él huyó de la casa antes de éste desastre...–_ Intencionalmente o no, la inocente conversación del joven le hacía más llevadero el dolor de la pierna.

_-Me gustan mucho los gatos. Me llamo Heracles y soy de una pequeña villa cerca de Atenas…-_ dijo la voz entre el ruido de más rocas deslizándose. Eso explicaba el extraño acento. ¿Y qué demonios hacía un chico griego ahí? _–Soy estudiante de arte… Mis compañeros y yo ahorramos para pasar un par de semanas en Turquía y comprar baratijas en los mercados para abrir una pequeña tienda de antigüedades…-_ el ruido de rocas cesó, quizá el joven había parado para tomar un descanso después de haber llegado hasta ahí.

_-Ya veo… ¿y tus amigos están bien?-_ alzó el único brazo que podía mover y comenzó a quitar algunos maderos y trozos de cerámica de lo que quedaba de su cocina, limpiando el camino en dirección hacia donde probablemente estaba el joven.

_-Si. Dos regresaron de inmediato a Grecia en un barco de la ONU… Otro se quedó con unos parientes en Bursa donde no hubo tantos daños._

_-Y ¿por qué no te fuiste con ellos?-_ hubo una breve pausa en la que pudo escuchar cómo el griego suspiraba profundamente, quizá reflexionando en sus motivos.

_-Quería ayudar…_

Sadiq sonrió (o al menos intentó sonreír). Un joven sin ningún tipo de compromiso con su país se había quedado a pesar de las oportunidades de largarse de ahí. Esperaba algún día invitar al joven a tomar algunas cervezas para agradecer su buena voluntad. Tan pronto como se encontrara en otro lugar que no fuera bajo 7 pisos de escombro…

_-Supe que hace un par de días varias flotas griegas comenzaron a mandar ayuda hacia acá,-_ dijo el extranjero con un deje de orgullo. _–Ya han rescatado a mucha gente y organizado los principales refugios de damnificados. Hay uno en una escuela a unas calles de aquí, en cuanto salgamos te llevaré._

Conocía esa escuela; pasaba por ahí todos los días… _-Yo trabajo a una calle de esa escuela, en la panadería… ¿Sabes si quedó en pie?_

_-No recuerdo. Es difícil prestarle atención a los edificios y comercios cuando todo es un caos… Pero la zona más afectada comienza en ésta calle y avanza hacia el norte, así que puede que el edificio no tenga tantos daños como éste…_

_-Ya veo. Y…-_ tenía miedo de hacer esa pregunta, pero la curiosidad le carcomía. _-¿...hace cuánto tiempo tembló?-_ silencio de nuevo.

_-Hoy es viernes…-_ respondió con ese mismo tono suave y taciturno. Hacía 3 días que estaba ahí prensado bajo toneladas de cemento… Eso explicaba su hambre… Un nuevo ruidillo de piedras y maderas rechinando y una nueva nube de polvo le indicó que el griego había retomado su labor y pronto sus ojos ardieron al entrar en el recoveco donde se encontraba un débil haz de luz. Apenas era suficiente para dejarle ver la silueta de lo que le rodeaba, pero después de tanto tiempo en penumbras sus ojos protestaron como si hubiese visto en directo un eclipse de sol. Más ruido, más polvo y de pronto, por una de las esquinas de lo que había sido su estancia, un cuerpo esbelto se deslizó entre los trozos de madera y lo que quedaba de un sofá y avanzó a gatas hacia él. _–Mucho gusto en conocerte, Sadiq…-_ sonrió el joven.

Y Sadiq, extendió su mano hacia él y también sonrió.


	3. CanadáUcrania

3er Request: Canadá/Ucrania. Romance estilo libre. Solicitado por Zelink. ¿Advertencias? Sólo el lenguaje grosero de Alfred (?).

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Quiero una novia pechugona<strong>_

_**Que cuando la abrace no la abarque**_

_**Más vale que sobre y no que falte."**_

**-Los Toreros Muertos.**

* * *

><p>¿Quién era el que estaba hablando ahora? Ni idea… Sonaba como Alemania… pero aún más aburrido… ¿Eso se podía? Uhm… Habría que preguntarle a Donald Trump si se puede hacer un Miss Aburrimiento y así poder vestir a Alemania de señorita… Aunque si hablan de señoritas seguro Polonia gana. ¿En serio es un hombre? Siempre le veía con ropa color rosa y algunas veces con faldas… Era casi como Lady Gaga pero sin nariz… Lady Gaga con la nariz de Rusia ¡JAJA! ¡Toma eso maldito comunista! ¿Qué demonios? Ahí está ese estúpido de Iggy mirándome mal… con esos ojos verdes tan extraños y esas pelusas que tiene por cejas… ¿Qué me ves, Iggy? Anda, apuesto una hamburguesa a que no me avientas esa bola de papel que tienes en la mano… ¡JA! Comida fácil, amigo… Hey... No me mires así, ¡Artie… no… no… no te atrevas! AUCH!<p>

_-¿Qué te pasa?-_ gritó por fin el estadounidense, levantándose súbitamente de su asiento y amenazando con el puño al inglés. El resto de las naciones que escuchaban el informe económico de Suiza dejaron de poner atención y miraron a la extraña pareja iniciar una nueva riña… Nada nuevo.

_-Mocoso maleducado, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que pongas atención?-_ dijo con altanería el inglés, sentado en su lugar con los brazos cruzados. _–Llevas los últimos 20 minutos balbuceando estupideces, riéndote sólo y garabateando en las hojas que se supone debes llevar a tu jefe con el informe del alza de precios…-_ como de costumbre, el inglés tenía razón y Alfred puso su maletín sobre las hojas a fin de que no pudiesen ver los dibujos que efectivamente había trazado ahí.

_-Por si no lo recuerdas, hace más de 200 años que dejaste de ser mi "papi", cejón…-_ Estados Unidos hizo una señal obscena con la mano mientras el resto de los países declaraban un receso para tomar un café.

_-Y en estos últimos 200 años te has vuelto un rebelde sin causa… Debí haber dejado que España o la rana pervertida te criaran…_

_-¡Hey! Mattie vivió con el francesito y es mucho más educado que tú, ¿verdad, hermano?-_ Alfred rodeó con un brazo a su hermano, quien permanecía completamente ajeno a la discusión, observando con expresión boba hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Ambos, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos miraron confundidos hacia el canadiense, quien seguía suspirando. Kumajiro mordisqueaba desesperado la rodilla de su compañero, pero el joven parecía no percatarse.

_-¿Chico? ¿Qué te pasa?-_ Arthur se acercó a Canadá, quien parecía no salir de su trance. El osezno dejó en paz la rodilla de su amo y fue hacia el inglés para mordisquear su lustroso calzado.

_-¡Mattie!-_ exclamó el ruidoso norteamericano, sacudiendo levemente al canadiense hasta que éste pareció reaccionar.

_-¿A-Alfred? ¿Qué sucede? Te ves muy alterado… ¿Qué pasó con la reunión?-_ dijo por fin dándose cuenta de que la sala estaba casi vacía.

_-¿Qué importa?-_ dijo el exasperante rubio, dándole pequeñas palmaditas al canadiense en las mejillas. _–Era como una de esas películas de terror, hermano. Nada de lo que hacía parecía despertarte de un trance… ¿Son los ovnis? ¡Magia Negra! Maldito Arthur, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermanito?-_ gritó señalando ofensivamente al inglés, quien sólo levantó una de sus enormes cejas en un gesto de fastidio.

_-Idiota…-_ murmuró como única respuesta el malhumorado inglés, retirándose de ahí.

_-¿D-de qué hablas?-_ para el canadiense nada de lo que hablaba tenía sentido. Alfred de nuevo se posó frente a él, tronando sus dedos frente a sus ojos como para despertarlo de una hipnosis. _-¡Basta, Alfred!-_ dijo espantando su mano como si se tratase de un mosco.

_-Es que en serio, hermano… Luces como en esas películas de Kiku, tu mirada estaba fija como el bebé ese salido de las cañerías…-_ el tímido canadiense se sonrojó cuando comprendió de qué hablaban, y miró de reojo hacia el otro lado del salón para luego desviar su mirada rápidamente.

_-Y-yo… No es nada… Sólo estaba distraído, es todo…-_ dijo agachándose con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Todo el mundo podría pensar que Estados Unidos de América era un egocéntrico distraído que no prestaba demasiada atención a algo que no fuese una hamburguesa. En su mayor parte tienen razón, pero cuando se trata de su hermanito canadiense, la cosa cambia. Entrecerró los ojos, como cuando sospecha de alguna conspiración y miró con seriedad a Matthew. Notó el ligero desliz de sus ojos hacia otro extremo de la habitación y le siguió con la mirada… Ahí… justo frente a la inocente mirada de su hermanito… estaba nada más y nada menos que Rusia…

_-¡TÚ! ¡Comunista de mierda! ¡¿Qué extraño hechizo has puesto sobre mi pequeño hermano? El no caerá en tus garras, soviético loco…-_ Alfred estaba furioso y amenazaba al ruso, quien no parecía enterado del escándalo y conversaba tranquilamente con Ucrania.

_-¿Rusia?-_ Matthew tragó saliva con dificultad fijando su mirada en el gigante euroasiático. _-¿Q-qué hizo el señor Iván?_

_-¡Hey, gordo socialista!-_ gruñó Alfred atravesando el salón de conferencias para encarar a Rusia. Éste le miró con su habitual sonrisa, saludándole con la mano.

_-Privet, Amerika… ¿En qué puede servirte la madre Rusia?-_ Estados Unidos se prendió del cuello del abrigo del ruso y le miraba desafiante.

_-¿Armas? Le ofreciste armas nucleares, ¿verdad? Lo quieres hipnotizar con tu estúpido comunismo… ¡Revolución social! ¡Desastre! ¿En verdad quieres llevar a mi pequeño Mattie a eso?-_ al final de sus sentencias, el joven lucía el rostro colmado en lágrimas de cocodrilo, exagerando el drama. Rusia, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, retiró las manos de su atacante de sus ropas y se sacudió un poco. Ucrania observaba la escena con timidez, abrazando la carpeta con sus apuntes de la reunión.

_-Amerika tomó demasiado café, ¿da?... Siempre pareces olvidar que dejé el comunismo hace mucho, pequeño Alfred…_

_-¡Aghhh! ¡Me tocaste con tus dedos llenos de socialismo! Ahora voy a tener que aprobar el plan de salud pública de Obama…-_ gritó con dramatismo el rubio, fingiendo que su mano se derretía.

_-¿Da?-_ miró divertido el ruso, sin reflejar molestia alguna por los ademanes del expresivo país.

En medio de esa "discusión", Ucrania sintió algo cerca de su pie. Al asomarse, vio a un osezno sentado cerca de ella, olfateando un papel arrugado que había en el suelo.

_-¿Qué haces ahí, pequeño?-_ la joven acarició la cabeza del cachorro y levantó el papel. El animalito le observó con sus pequeños ojos negros y se llevó una de las patas al hocico.

_-¿Quién?-_ preguntó antes de rascarse la oreja. Ucrania examinó la hoja de papel y la extendió. En ella había varios garabatos en el borde; pequeños corazones, hojas de maple y algunas flores. Al centro de todo ello había un mensaje, corto y conciso.

**_"Hola"_**

La chica sonrió tiernamente. _-¿Quién te dio esto, pequeño?-_ dijo mostrándole la carta al oso.

_-¿Quién?-_ repitió la criatura y se levantó en sus cuatro patas para caminar perezosamente hacia una de las sillas del salón. A primera vista parecía que no había nadie sentado ahí, pero mirando cuidadosamente, observó cómo alguien levantó al osezno y lo puso en su regazo, acariciando su suave pelaje. Era un joven, de rostro tierno y simpático. Se parecía un poco al joven Amerika; pero no le recordaba… ¿O sí?... Si… Le había visto antes… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

_-Matvey…-_ susurró la joven recordando por fin el nombre del rubio. Levantó tímidamente la mano e hizo un breve ademán de saludo. Canadá correspondió con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras levantaba otra hoja de papel, igualmente decorada con hojas de maple y girasoles.

**_"Linda"_**

Si Matthew Williams podría describir el gesto que hizo la joven ucraniana al ver el pequeño mensaje, sólo la palabra "cielo" se le acercaría. Entusiasmado, tomó otra hoja y comenzó a garabatear en ella antes de mostrarle un corazón burdamente dibujado.

_-Amerika…-_ el ruso y el estadounidense se habían enfrascado en una semi-violenta lucha, de alguna forma la marca de la bota de Alfred estaba en la mejilla de Ivan mientras éste sujetaba con fuerza sus cabellos con una mano y con la otra mantenía sus lentes alejados de su dueño. _–Parece ser que tu hermanito está mirando a mi hermanita…-_ de inmediato el más joven interrumpió el forcejeo para ver el diálogo silencioso que se formaba entre los aludidos.

_-¡COMUNISMO!_

_-Por última vez, Amerika… No somos comunistas… Y si tu hermanito le toca un solo cabello a mi hermanita, le romperé el cuello…-_ sonrió con tono amenazante el ruso.

_-Y si tu hermana idiotiza a mi hermano con su hechizo socialista les declararé la guerra…_

Un par de minutos de tenso silencio entre las dos naciones y al instante estaban otra vez enfrascados en una pelea tratando de ahorcarse el uno al otro. Y en medio de ese desastre, no se percataron de las sonrisas y pequeños mensajes que seguían intercambiándose Ucrania y Canadá… y tampoco observaron a Kumajiro cruzando de nuevo la habitación con una flor de papel en el hocico que fue a dejar al regazo de la joven.


End file.
